Minui Mellon
by Usagia194
Summary: A conspiricy theorist is getting rather too close for comfort and has a surprising link to the turtles Guys this is technically a MA rating, so if you read, you read at your own risk
1. 1

Chapter One.

Donny was bored. A rare occurrence, but it happened to the best of people, if only occasionally. The shell raiser was completely upgraded, as was the motion sensors outside the lair (honesty he thought he had upgraded those too much, even a mouse made an alert flash up on one of his many monitors.), and he had tinkered with his gear for hours. Leo was meditating in the dojo with Master Splinter, Raph was working out as usual and Mikey was playing video games, so he had nothing to do.

He spun in his computer chair for a few moments before deciding to check the internet for any supposed 'sightings' of the mutant turtle nature. Ever since the issue with Sacks, conspiracy theorists had popped out of the woodwork. He supposed it was unavoidable, when they had fallen off the building, clinging onto the shattered tower they could have been seen, not everyone had been running and people from the nearby buildings could have seen them.

Now with a goal in mind Donny sat forwards and let his fingers fly across the keyboard. He clicked on the most popular site and settled down to read the various blogs and comments, snorting out a guffaw a few minutes later when he read that apparently he and his brothers were alien blob creatures, maybe from a different dimension, the accompanying photo so blurry, even he couldn't tell what it was. Shaking his head, he went to click off the blog when a comment caught his eye, the more he read, the more dread crushed his chest, he needed to gather the family.

————————————

When his brothers and father were seated in the main living area, Donny began to speak.

"We have a problem,"

Instantly the atmosphere became serious, any wandering attention snapped to him.

"I was searching for anything pointing to us being discovered when I came across someone who's username is Minui Mellon, the main post they commented on wasn't anywhere close to the truth but their comment, well they were very close, it started with how they had seen us before, more than likely when we had been patrolling, and went on to say that we looked more reptilian than the posters idea, and that any reptile that large must have been mutated or 'made'."

While he was talking Raph had gotten up and started to pace, Mikey's eyes had widened to what looked like the point of pain, Leo had put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, and let out a huff of frustration when Donny stopped talking. The momentary weakness was forgotten when he stood and spoke,

"Donny, try to find out where they live, we can add the area to our patrols and try to find out how much they know,"

Donny nodded and moved back towards his 'station' and began to do his work, ignoring the chatter from behind him. Whoever Minui Mellon was, they had a bit of experience at least, but he managed to track them down after only a few hours.

"Guys, I found them!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

As soon as she pressed the button to comment, she knew. It was what she was hoping for and, living on the top floor apartment made it easy to climb up the fire escape to the roof and set tiny cameras to capture all areas. She smirked to herself, proud. It had taken her a long time to build the cameras, about half the size of her pinky, but she had been rewarded with crystal clear audio and video, the night vision still needed some work but it was clear enough to _see_ what was there.

With a sigh she looked around her room, ignoring the bland magnolia walls to fall on her open laptop on her desk, the screen split into six, showing what the night vision cameras could see. A noise made her jump and she huffed good naturedly under her breath when she saw it was a box that had pinged up on her screen and, debating if it was worth it to get off her comfy bed, eventually got up to have a look.

She was surprised to see it was a chat box, the username of the person was TheDonMan, her eyebrow rose in disbelief as she ignored what they had written to comment,

_'Is that seriously your username? You in with the Mafia or something?'_

There was a little pause before a reply popped up,

_'Well, that wasn't what I expected, no I am not in with the Mafia, Don is a nickname and I am a man. I could say the same to you.'_

She felt a blush creep up her neck,

_'All the ones I wanted were taken, thank you very much. Are we going to talk now? You asked about my comment, said you have questions.'_

She let out a groan, it wasn't the best username, she could admit that, and after waiting months for approval to join the website, and finding that she couldn't change it, she couldn't be bothered to go through that all again.

_'Yes I do have questions, to begin how are you sure they are mutant reptiles? It's a bit far fetched isn't it?'_

Her fingers flew across the keys,

_'I know that they are because I've met one.'_

The reply was almost instantaneous,

_'WHAT? How?'_

Her fingers hesitated for a few moments,

_'He saved my life.'_


End file.
